A Marriage Made in Heaveor Hell Depending on Wh
by SlyGriff
Summary: The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Prologue**

Roman Snape sat in his study staring into the roaring fire smoking a cigar. On his desk sat a letter from the Ministry of Magic. He let out a heavy sigh as his beloved wife, Valencia, entered the room.

"Roman, dinner's ready," she said.

"All right dear," he sighed as he put out his cigar and stood up.

He took his wife's hand and the two entered the dinning room. They had just sat down when the house elves brought out the food. Roman dug right in, but Valencia sat there and studied her husband for a moment.

"What is it Roman? What's bothering you?" Valencia inquired.

"It passed love," Roman answered sadly.

"I can't believe they passed that archaic law. What are you going to do about Severus?" she asked.

"My hands are tied. I hate this, but we have to preserve the Snape line. The Ministry sent me a list of eligible witches. Tomorrow I will look it over and pick out a bride for Severus," he replied.

"Severus will be furious about this. I mean, he's finally free to live his life and now he can't even chose his own wife. It's not fair," she said.

* * *

At Hogwarts, the wizard in question was in his private lab working on his latest potion. He had heard from Albus earlier that evening that the Marriage Law had been passed. He decided to take his anger out in a productive manner.

'_Can't I have my life back? Voldemort is finally gone and I no longer owe that life debt to James freaking Potter, but I still have no say in my own life!' _Severus' mind cried in misery.

"Fucking Ministry…always interfering," he grumbled.

Severus finished his potion and entered his study. If he was going to find a way out of this, he was going to need some help. That meant, going to Snape Manor and talking to his father. He let out a growl as he grabbed his cloak, some floo powder, and flooed straight to his childhood home.

* * *

"Albus, what are we going to do? I can't believe this law even passed. There must be something we can do about it," Minerva said as she and Albus took a walk near the lake.

"There's nothing we can do my dear. You can bet Lucius Malfoy had a hand in getting this law passed. I know the medi-witches and wizards at St. Mungo's were working on a solution for this problem, but the law passed before they could finish their work. Their work has been terminated," Albus answered with a sadness that Minerva had never heard from him before.

"Why would Lucius care about this law anyway? He hates Muggle borns," Minerva asked.

"He no doubt is hoping that the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban and other Purebloods who feel the same way about half bloods and Muggle borns will kill them after the give them a child or two. That would get rid of them. Or that the Muggle borns and half bloods will leave the country to escape this law," Albus explained.

Minerva just sighed. There really was nothing that could be done. All they could do was hope that within a year, the law could be repelled and the medi-witches and wizards be allowed to continue their work and find a cure.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat in the Head Boy and Girl compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Across from her sat Draco Malfoy. She ignored him as she read the DAILY PROPHET. Another four half-bloods and three Muggle-borns had been married off since the law went into effect four days ago.

"Why haven't you left mudblood? I figured you would have been first in line to leave the country," Draco asked arrogantly.

"That shows how little you know about me Malfoy. It'll take more than this stupid Marriage Law to get rid of me," Hermione shot back.

When the law was passed, Hermione had told her mother. Jennifer Granger was Hermione's only supporter of being a witch at the moment in her family. When Hermione had returned home after her 6th year, she discovered that her father had been cheating on her mother and he wanted her to leave Hogwarts. Jennifer stood behind Hermione and that was the only reason she was allowed to return to Hogwarts. As of yet, she hadn't received a Marriage contract. Yet, being the operative word.

* * *

"Severus, are you sure about this?" Roman asked as he sat in his son's study.

"Yes father. We've been over the list at least twenty times and we kept coming back to her," Severus answered as he paced.

"But she's your student son. Won't that cause a problem?" Roman questioned.

"I've already spoken with Albus. If she insists on taking Potions, I'll bring in a tutor. That is if she accepts my contract. Who else has filed for her?" Severus answered.

"According to Giles, an Arthur Weasley on behalf of his son Ronald, Olivander, the old lecher, um…Robert Forsythe, and Lucius Malfoy on behalf of his son Draco," Roman replied.

"Malfoy? He'll kill her. After all, she helped me create the potion that helped destroy Voldemort. Send the contract right away. I won't allow her to fall into Malfoy's evil hands," Severus growled.

"The contract was filed first thing this morning. You aren't in love with this young lady are you?" Roman said.

"No, I'm not in love with her. I respect her and know how brilliant she is. Hermione Granger is destined for great things and deserves every opportunity to peruse it. I won't stand by and watch such a brilliant mind go to waste," Severus answered.

* * *

At the Welcoming Feast, Albus sat beside Minerva and Severus as the students ate in the Great Hall. He sighed as he saw several of the sixth and seventh year students wearing wedding bands. Due to the law, the castle had been altered to accommodate the newly wed students.

"This is barbaric! The Ministry is insane for passing this law," Poppy snarled.

"I agree. All we can do is help the students adjust as best we can," Albus sighed.

"YOU HAD YOUR DAD DO WHAT!" Hermione's voice carried across the hall.

"I had him file a Marriage contract for you and me," Ron answered, his answer was heard by all since everyone had fallen almost silent.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"We belong together and I want you as my wife," Ron replied with a smile.

Before Hermione could say anything, five owls flew in and landed in front of Hermione. She knew instantly they were Marriage contracts. Without looking at anyone, she untied them and spotted Ron's contract.

"Here's my answer Ronald," she hissed as she promptly tore the contract in half. She grabbed the other four and stormed out of the Great hall.

* * *

"How dare he! Where did he get the bright idea that I would marry him!" Hermione growled as she entered her bedroom and plopped onto her bed.

Laying on her back, she dropped the other contracts onto her nightstand to look at in the morning. She got off the bed, got undressed, put on her nightgown, turned out the lights, and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Severus sat talking with Albus and Minerva. "She's your student Severus. How could you even consider her?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Minerva, of all the eligible witches, me and my father kept coming back to her. If I don't petition for her, Lucius will manage to secure her for that bastard he calls an heir. If that happens, she'll be dead the second she delivers the required number of children. She's too brilliant to let that happen," Severus explained as he stared Minerva right in the eye.

"So, you're doing this to protect her?" Albus questioned.

"Yes. I'm not in love with her. Do I respect her…yes. Would I consider her a friend… after the time we spent creating that potion, I would like to think so. Tomorrow after class I plan on talking to her about this," Severus answered.

"Then good luck. You saw what happened between her and young Ronald. Hopefully, she will be more open minded when you talk to her," Albus said.

"I hope she'll just hear me out and not curse me first. I've seen her in action during the final battle last year and personally, I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her curses," Severus sighed.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat in potions working on some healing potions for Poppy. Severus had told her she didn't need the review work and put her to work on the healing potions instead. Behind her, Ron glared evilly at her, while Harry just sighed.

"Pay attention to your potion Mr. Weasley instead of your fellow classmates. Unless you WANT to blow us all to hell," Severus hissed as he walked around the room.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled as he quickly put down the Mandrake root and grabbed the wolfsbane.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"She humiliated me and now I'm the laughing stock of the entire school," Ron answered as he glared at the back of Hermione's head.

The class continued without further incident. Except for Ron receiving a zero for not completing his potion. As Hermione started to leave, Severus stopped her, "Miss Granger, may I have a word with you please?"

"Yes sir. I'll see you later Harry," Hermione replied. Harry nodded and exited the room.

Severus motioned for her to follow him. He led her through his office and into his private study. She sat in one of the armchairs while he took the one across from her. "What did you want to talk about sir?" she asked.

"Have you looked at the contracts you received last night?" he replied.

"No sir. I have them in my bag though. Why?" she answered.

"Look at them," he instructed.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the other four contracts. Her eyes widened as she spotted Malfoy and Severus' contracts, as well as Mr. Olivander's and Robert Forsythe's. "You put out a contract on me?"

"My father did. Miss Granger…Hermione, I'm just as trapped by this law as you are. My father and I went over the list of eligible witches and we kept coming back to you. I'll get to the point, Lucius wants you for his son and he will kill you.

"Olivander is nothing more than a lecherous old man. All he's after is an heir and a pretty, young wife. This Robert Forsythe is a good man and an Astronomy Master. If you were to choose either Mr. Forsythe or Mr. Olivander, they couldn't defend you against Lucius," Severus explained.

"But you could. You are doing this to protect me aren't you?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. Look, you know what kind of man I am, Hermione. If you choose me, I give my word that you will be protected and cared for. That's all I can offer you now," he answered.

"What about fidelity? Could you offer me that?" she asked.

"Yes. Ever since I was a teenager, I said when I married, I would be faithful to my wife and my wife only. You will have my fidelity," he stated.

"Professor, you've given me a lot to think about and I appreciate your honesty. I will give you my answer tonight at dinner," she smiled. Severus nodded.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius sat with his wife Narcissa, drinking tea. "Have you heard from Draco about the mudblood?"

"No. I know she received the contract last night because I received a letter from the Ministry confirming it this morning. She will choose Draco, I will see to it," Lucius said.

"Good. I want that bitch to suffer for what she did to our Lord and our fallen brothers and sisters," Narcissa smiled evilly.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Harry eating dinner. Ron sat at the end of the table by himself. Hermione had just finished telling Harry about Severus' proposal, as well as the other contracts.

"Mione, whatever you decided I'll be there for you. Personally, I think you should accept his offer," Harry said.

"That's what I was thinking as well. At least with him, I know I would be safe and I'm pretty sure he'll let me continue my education after Hogwarts," Hermione agreed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Now. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione answered.

She finished her pumpkin juice, stood up, and began making her way toward the head table. As she did, two pairs of eyes watched her, Draco and Ron. Both curious as to what Hermione was up to.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"My answer is yes. I will accept your contract," she answered.

The staff smiled when Severus nodded. He stood up, offered Hermione his arm, and the couple left the Great Hall. Harry smiled, knowing his best friend was going to be okay. Ron and Draco looked after the couple with hate in their eyes.

* * *

"Professor, what's wrong?" she asked, when he locked his study door behind them.

"Nothing's wrong and you can call me Severus. After all, we are to be married," he answered with a soft smile.

"Well, Severus…I want to let you know that Harry is supporting this. It may not mean much to you, but it does to me," she said.

"I'm glad your friends are there for you. You can tell Mr. Potter, that just because you are my wife, doesn't mean he is not welcome here. He and I have settled our differences and he showed me he's not his father," he replied as he grabbed some floo powder.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"Snape Manor. My parents insisted on meeting you if you accepted my contract. First, let's sign the contract," he explained.

Hermione pulled the contract from her pocket and sat it on the desk. Once it was signed, it disappeared with a 'POP'. "We have 48 hours to marry. My father selected for us to have an actual wedding ceremony. He thought you might like that," Severus added.

"I need to tell my parents. My father doesn't know about this law. He'll be furious," Hermione sighed.

"We'll have them brought here tomorrow. Come, my parents will be pleased to meet you," Severus said gently.

* * *

"Roman, they're here!" Valencia cried as she watched her only son and future daughter-in-law exit the fireplace. "Welcome to Snape Manor my dear," she smiled as she embraced Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs. Snape," Hermione said.

"Please, call me Valencia. Roman should be here any second," Valencia replied.

"Sorry, I was speaking with Giles. I must say, your photograph doesn't do you justice. You're quite lovely. I'm Roman and it's nice to finally meet you," Roman greeted as he kissed her hand.

"I don't know about the lovely part," Hermione said, blushing.

The four sat down and Valencia produced a stack of parchments full of wedding details. Roman and Valencia had been planning the wedding ever since the contract had been filed.

"Wow! I couldn't have planned this better. How did you know what kind of wedding I wanted?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Because you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. All I need is who you want as your Maid of Honor," Valencia answered gently.

"I was going to ask Ginny Weasley. I'll ask her tomorrow and then send word right away," Hermione said.

"What about your parents Hermione?" Roman questioned.

"I know my mum will be supportive. My father…I don't know," she sighed sadly.

* * *

Two hours later, Severus and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Hermione looked at Severus as he walked to his desk and pulled something out of one of the top drawers, then turned and walked over to her.

"Hermione, I know this isn't a marriage of love, but I still want to do this right. Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?" he asked as he knelt before her, holding a beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring.

"Yes, Severus Snape, I will marry you," she smiled gently.

"It belonged to my grandmother. It looks beautiful on you," he said as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Before I go back to my room, there's something I want to know. Do you think with time we could love each other?" she asked.

"I think we could. I'm willing to give this marriage a try and I can see that you are too. You had better get to your room. Albus and Minerva will give you the next two days off so you can prepare for the wedding," he answered.

Hermione nodded. Severus walked her out, said good night, and Hermione made her way toward her room. Just as she exited the dungeons, she pulled into an alcove. "What are you doing with Snape?"

"Let me go Ron!" Hermione yelled.

Ron spun her around so she was now facing him. "Answer my question,"

"If you must know, I accepted his Marriage Contract. In two days we will be getting married. Now let me go," she hissed.

Ron's eyes flashed in anger. Before she could react, Ron's hand was flying across her face. She stumbled back into the stone wall. She just stared in shock as he walked off down the hall.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 3

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 3**

Hermione nervously made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had eaten breakfast in her room after she saw the large bruise on her right cheek from where Ron had slapped her. She used a concealment charm, but for whatever reason, the charm didn't work.

"Enter!" Albus called as she knocked on the door. "Ah, come in Hermione. Please, have a seat," he said as she entered the room.

Hermione started to sit down beside her mother, when Jennifer gasped, "Oh my god! What happened to your face,"

"It's nothing mum," Hermione assured her as she tried to get away from her mother's fingers.

"Hermione, who did this to you?" Severus demanded as he knelt in front of her.

"It…it was Ron. I was heading back to my room when he caught me by surprise. He was angry when I told him we were getting married," Hermione explained.

"Wait one damned minute! What's this about you getting married?" yelled Justin Granger, who up until this point had seemed uninterested in the conversation.

"Mr. Granger, the Ministry of Magic has passed a law that says the Muggle-borns and half-bloods have to marry a Pure-blood. Our community is slowly beginning to die out because of all the years of Pure-Bloods intermarrying. Your daughter has received five Marriage Contracts and she choose Professor Snape. He is a logical choice for her," Albus explained calmly.

"I won't have my only child marrying a freak! Come on Hermione, you are packing your things and coming home right now!" Justin roared.

"No dad. The day after tomorrow I will marry Severus and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind," Hermione said as she got to her feet and stood beside her mother.

"Don't talk back to me Hermione Jane! You and your mother are coming home with me now!" Justin yelled.

"No we're not Justin. I'm staying here and supporting Hermione," Jennifer stated.

Just made a move toward Hermione and Jennifer, but Severus moved in front of them. "I'd seriously reconsider that Mr. Granger," he said.

"You will not marry my daughter," Justin growled.

"She is an adult and has made her choice. You have no say in it whatsoever," Severus added.

Justin's eyes grew wide in anger. He drew his arm back and punched Severus. "I wouldn't do that again," Severus said dangerously.

Instead of listening, Justin went to punch the Potions Master again. Severus dodged the punch and threw one of his own. Justin fell to the floor. Out cold. "I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but your husband was being irrational," Severus apologized.

"There's no need to apologize. You have proven to me that you do care about my daughter in some capacity. Will you be faithful to her Professor?" Jennifer asked.

"What is it with the fidelity question?" Severus sighed as he looked over at Hermione.

"I only ask, because Justin has been cheating on me for the past four years with his secretary. He and I are just starting our divorce," Jennifer answered.

"Mrs. Granger, just as I told your daughter yesterday, I will be faithful to her," Severus said as he stared right into Jennifer's eyes.

"What can I do to help?" Jennifer smiled.

* * *

Hermione found Ginny after lunch in the Gryffindor common room studying. She grabbed Ginny and the two entered Ginny's empty dorm room. "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Has Harry explained to you about what's going on?" Hermione questioned as they sat on Ginny's bed.

"Yes. If you choose Professor Snape, then I will support you. I also know about what Ron did. I saw him and dad leaving earlier this morning. Dad said Ron is expelled for six months. It serves him right," Ginny answered.

"Thanks for your support. What I wanted to talk to you about is, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes! You didn't even have to ask girl!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

* * *

In London, Lucius was standing in Minister Scrigmeour's office, furious about the pending wedding of Hermione and Severus. "What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded as he placed a letter on Rufus' desk.

"It's pretty self explanatory Lucius. Hermione Granger has chosen to marry Severus Snape. I don't see what more explanation you need," Rufus answered.

"He's old enough to be her father. Surely my son would be a better match for her," Lucius said.

"She has made her choice and the Ministry can not interfere. If you want to dispute their marriage, you know the rules, Lucius. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to go over," Rufus sighed.

Lucius snatched the letter and stormed from the office. _'Severus will pay for this. The mudblood will be Draco's wife and she will pay for what she did to the Dark Lord,'_ Lucius vowed as he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 4

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 4**

The morning of her wedding dawned cool and sunny. It was Friday, so that gave her and Severus a weekend undisturbed. Valencia and Roman had arranged for her and Severus to have use of the summer cottage near the coast.

"Good morning Hermione," Jennifer greeted as she entered the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray.

"Morning mum," Hermione smiled as she sat up in bed.

"Ginny and Valencia will be by in about an hour with the dresses. Professor Dumbledore said the Great Hall will be ready in time for the ceremony," Jennifer said.

Hermione and Severus had decided to get married in the Great Hall. Albus had canceled classes for the day and everyone in the castle was invited. As Hermione ate, her mother entered the bathroom to run a hot bath.

* * *

"You nervous son?" Roman asked as Severus got dressed.

"A bit. I'm more worried about what Lucius is going to do. I don't doubt he's already planning something," Severus sighed as he began buttoning his dress shirt.

"We'll worry about that when it happens. Tell me, what ARE you feelings toward Hermione?" Roman questioned with a smile.

"I don't know. We got to know each other last year working on that potion. We even corresponded a bit over the summer. At first I just thought of her as a friend…but now I just don't know," Severus answered.

"If you had been able to choose your own wife, what characteristics would you look for?" Roman questioned thoughtfully.

"What difference does it make now dad?" Severus countered.

"Just humor an old man," Roman chuckled.

"Fine, and for the record…you're not old. I guess she would have to be kind, not afraid to speak her mind. I would like for her to be smart, you know; someone I could debate with once and a while. She would also have to be able to accept me…past and all," Severus described as he began to put on his shoes. Roman just smiled. His son had unknowingly described Hermione to a tee.

* * *

"Hermione, if you could choose your own husband, what would he be like?" Ginny asked as she did Hermione's make-up and Jennifer and Valencia worked on Hermione's hair.

"He's have to be brilliant. Not just in his profession, but at least knowledgeable of other things. Strong willed, you know, not scared to fight and defend what he believes in. He would also have to be a good man with a few rough edges. After all, I love a good challenge," Hermione replied.

The three women shared a knowing smile as they continued working on getting Hermione ready for the ceremony. Just like Severus had, Hermione had just described Severus perfectly.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Severus and Albus stood at the alter. Outside was Harry and Ginny, Hermione and taking Justin's place was Remus Lupin. "I'm sorry about your father," Remus said as the music began.

"Don't be. He's made his choices in life and now he has to live with them," Hermione replied.

'_Severus is a lucky man. I just hope he'll see just how lucky,'_ Remus thought as he and Hermione began walking down the aisle.

"Merlin she's beautiful," Severus breathed as a vision of white began making her way toward him. Harry and Albus smiled, but said nothing.

Finally, Remus placed Hermione's arm through Severus' and took his seat beside Jennifer. Hermione and Severus shared a soft smile, then turned and faced Albus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to bring together two people in the binding bond of matrimony. Marriage is a bond that unites two souls as one. It is a compromise between them. Together, you two must go through all life offers. Through good times and bad. You must trust one another and communicate with each other. For that is what makes a marriage strong. Face one another and hold hands," Albus said.

Hermione handed her bouquet of purple and yellow tulips to Ginny. She then faced Severus and place both her hands in his. Their eyes locked as Albus began speaking once more.

"These two souls, individual, are here to be brought together as one. One mind, one body, one breath, and one soul. May you grow stronger together and not apart. Severus, do you swear to honor, cherish, protect, support, and stand beside Hermione?"

"I do,"

"Do you offer your fidelity to her and her alone?"

"I do so offer,"

The whole time, Severus kept his eyes locked with Hermione's. Albus then turned and faced Hermione, "Hermione, do you swear to honor, cherish, protect, support, and stand beside Severus?"

"I do,"

"Do you offer your fidelity to him and him alone?"

"I do so offer,"

"Severus, lift her veil," Albus instructed. Slowly Severus lifted the veil. His breath caught in his throat slightly as her lovely faced broke into a smile as she looked up at him. "Take this ring and repeat after me, 'I Severus Snape, take you Hermione Granger, to be my wife,'

"I Severus Snape, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my wife,"

"To hold, honor, and cherish, for all the days of my life,"

"To hold, honor, and cherish, for all the days of my life," Severus repeated as he slid the platinum wedding band onto her finger.

"Hermione, take this ring and repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger, take you, Severus Snape, to be my husband,"

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Severus Snape, to be my husband,"

"To hold, honor, and cherish for all the days of my life,"

"To hold, honor, and cherish for all the days of my life," Hermione said as she slid his matching band onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Albus smiled.

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms. As their lips drew closer, they felt a pull that they couldn't explain. When their lips met, a bolt of electricity shot through them. Surprised, they pulled apart.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," Albus said happily.

Hermione took her bouquet from Ginny and she and Severus walked down the aisle, followed by Ginny and Harry. The newly weds both were trying to understand the feelings they felt during the ceremony.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 5

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 5**

The house elves had gone all out for the reception. The food was the best anyone had ever eaten. Hermione was surprised when she spotted the five tiered wedding cake, complete with a bride and groom on top that looked identical to her and Severus.

"Wow, where can I get me a house elf?" Jennifer joked as she sat with Molly and Arthur.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. Before we begin the feast, I'd like to make a toast. Here's to Hermione and Severus, may they have a long and happy marriage. Salute," Albus toasted.

"Salute!" everyone replied as they raised their goblets to the newly weds.

* * *

As the meal was served, Hermione and Severus stole glances at one another, both still trying to figure out what happened between them at the ceremony.

"I thought you said your father was going to get the mudblood to marry you and that she would pay for what she did to the Dark Lord," Pansy said as she and Draco watched the newly weds in disgust.

"It's not over yet. My father can still challenge this marriage. Don't get ahead of yourself Pansy, she will pay for what she did," Draco growled.

* * *

After the meal and cutting of the wedding cake, the dancing began. The first dance belonged to Hermione and Severus. A waltz began playing and they began moving to the music.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"For making this day so wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding day," she answered.

"Well, as I said the night you accepted my contract, I'm willing to give this a try. I'm glad this day went so well for you," he replied with a smile.

After the first dance, other people joined the Snapes on the dance floor. As Jennifer danced with Remus, they began talking as well. "You must be very proud of Hermione," Remus said.

"Yes I am. I only hope she and Severus have a happy marriage. One happier than my own," Jennifer replied.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking," Remus inquired.

"I found out last year my husband had been cheating on me with his secretary and had been for the last four years. I filed for divorce the day Hermione returned here," Jennifer answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Remus said.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione and Severus started to leave. Before they left, Harry and Ginny stopped them. "This is from us. Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to leave school yesterday. I know you'll take good care of Hermione. Congratulations," Ginny smiled as she handed a box to Severus.

"Ginny's right. I wish you guys the best of luck in the future. Take care of each other," Harry added.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione smiled as she hugged them both.

"Yes, thank you. I know how much it means to Hermione having your support, as well as the support of the rest of Gryffindor," Severus added as he took the box from Ginny.

"We will always be there for Mione," Ginny said.

The two couples said good night and went their separate ways. All the wedding gifts and such had been sent to Severus' chambers. They reached the door to his chambers, when he told Hermione to wait. He entered the study, sat the gift down, then returned to her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you over the threshold. It's a Wizarding tradition as well," he answered as he swept her into his arms. Severus carried his new bride into the room and closed the door behind them.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 6

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 6**

Lucius was furious. He had just received a letter from Draco, that described the wedding. Narcissa entered the study and saw her husband's angry expression. "What is it?" she asked.

"It seems the mudblood and the traitor are actually going to give the marriage a try. According to Draco, during the ceremony and the reception feast, they couldn't keep their eyes off one another," Lucius growled as he crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire.

"That could cause a problem when you challenge their marriage. What are you going to do?" Narcissa stated.

"I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve. The mudblood will be Draco's wife and we will get our revenge," Lucius vowed.

* * *

"Severus, this cottage is beautiful!" Hermione gasped as she looked around the entryway.

"I always loved coming here as a child. Come on, let's put our things away and find something to snack on," Severus smiled.

As Hermione followed Severus to the master bedroom, she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was a bit nervous about sleeping with Severus.

"Hermione, you all right?" Severus questioned as they sat their bags down at the foot of the large four-poster bed.

"Well, I'm…I'm a virgin. I mean, I've read about sex, but have never done anything that I have read," she stuttered as she stared at her hands.

Severus pulled her over to sit at the foot of the bed beside him. "Hermione, don't be nervous. I'll be gentle, you have my word," he said taking her hands in his.

Their eyes locked. Slowly, they moved closer. Hermione's eyes drifted closed as their lips met. Severus' left hand cradled her neck and head, while his right hand pulled her closer. Just like at the ceremony, they felt a strange pull.

"Tell me you felt that too," she whispered.

"Yes. I don't know what it means, but I like kissing you," he whispered back.

With a surge of bravery, Hermione tangled her fingers in his ebony hair and pressed her lips eagerly to his. This move caused Severus to fall onto his back in surprise. The surprise only lasted a moment or two. He then returned the kiss.

Gently he rolled her over onto her back and covered her body with his. Their lips parted and their eyes met. Severus could still see a bit of fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I promise,"

Slowly, Hermione felt her fear and nervousness leave her. She nodded for Severus to continue. Continue he did. He leaned down and placed butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck. Hermione sighed as she felt her body responding to his.

"Shall we undress? It will make this a bit easier and more fun," Severus suggested.

"Okay," Hermione replied.

Severus climbed off the bed, then pulled her to her feet. Turning her around, he slowly unzipped the simple lavender dress she wore. As he did, his thoughts ran wild. _'What is this connection between us? I've never felt this with any other woman. She's so beautiful though,'_

As her dress pooled at her feet, Hermione felt Severus slowly turning her to face him. She wore nothing but a black silky thong. Her arms instinctively covered her breasts. He reached up and pulled them away.

"Don't cover up. You look beautiful Hermione," Severus whispered.

"No I don't, I look ugly," Hermione replied as she looked down at her feet.

Severus took her hand and led her to the full length mirror against the far wall and made her look at her reflection. In a soft tone, he began speaking, "Look at you. You're not ugly Hermione. You are beautiful,"

"Then why don't guys notice me? Guys only see me as a bookworm, nothing more," she replied sadly.

"That's because they can't see the real you. You are beautiful Hermione and don't let anyone tell you different," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Slowly, he slid his hands down her shoulders to her waist. Hermione melted against him, his hands washing away her fears and insecurities. Her back sagged against his still clothed chest. Softly he pressed kisses on her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Severus," Hermione sighed.

"Let's return to the bed Hermione," Severus whispered.

All Hermione could do was nod. Gathering her in his arms, Severus carried her back over to the bed. Gently, he placed her on the turned down bed. Under glazed eyes, Hermione watched as he began removing his own clothing.

'_Oh god! Now I know what he's been hiding under those robes all this time,'_ she thought as he removed everything but his boxers.

Severus' body was trim and muscular like a runner. He climbed in beside her, leaned over her, and kissed her. Just like during the ceremony, electricity shot through them. Without thinking, Hermione used wandless magic to remove their underwear.

"Hermione, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Please Severus. I can't explain it, but I feel alive when you kiss me," she answered.

That was all he needed to hear. He slid his right hand down her body and cupped the V between her legs. A groan escaped his mouth when he felt her juices already flowing from her. Slowly, he inserted one, then two fingers inside her.

"Ohhh. Yes," she moaned.

As his fingers moved within her, Hermione reached down and began stroking his hardening dick. Moaning, he leaned down and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth. "Severus. God it feels so good. More…please," Hermione begged.

"There will be more. Lot's more," Severus groaned.

Severus repositioned himself between her legs and kissed her. Slowly he slid his dick into her hot wet sheath. When he reached her hymen, he paused, then pushed his full length into her.

"Ohhhh!" she gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. You feel so good Severus," she moaned as she rocked her hips up into his.

Groaning, Severus began thrusting in and out of her. Hermione tossed her head against the pillows as her arms and legs instinctively wrapped around Severus' shoulders and waist.

"You're so tight and wet. Ohhh…where did…sweet Circe…you learn…yes…that?" Severus gasped as she began rotating her hips while thrusting up to meet his own thrusts.

"Like I said…I know things…just no…physical…application. Harder Severus…oh god harder," she panted.

If she wanted harder, then harder she would get. Using her shoulders as leverage, Severus began pounding into her. Their voices echoing through the room. Their bodies moving in perfect sync with one another. Almost as if their bodies were made for one another.

"Yes! That's what I want! Oh Severus, yes! Yes! Oohh!"

"Hermione. So wet…so good. That's it…fuck me back. God yes!"

Hermione drug her nails down his shoulders and back as her legs moved to encircle his torso. Severus growled as he was able to thrust even deeper into her from this new angle. It had been so long since he had been with a woman that he was all ready feeling the beginning of his climax.

"I'm gonna come Hermione," he rasped.

"Me too. Make me come Severus. Please!" she pleaded as she clutched him tightly to her.

Within moments, they both exploded in sweet release.

"SEVERUS!"

"HERMIONE!"

Their bodies seized and trembled as their joined release washed over them. Gasping, they clung to one another and kissed tenderly. Once capable of movement, Severus rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione into his arms. He looked over at his wife.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine. No you didn't hurt me. Thank you for being gentle," Hermione smiled as she rolled onto her side and faced him.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get cleaned up and find a snack,"

* * *

Severus laid in bed with Hermione tucked into the crook of his arm. Gently he brushed a lock of hair from her face. As he studied her in the dying firelight, his thoughts began to wander.

'_Could it be that I'm falling in love with her? How could I have not seen it? Perhaps I should talk to her once we get settled down and used to one another,' _Severus thought.

He pulled Hermione a little closer to him as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 7

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since Severus and Hermione had been married. As Severus' wife, Hermione could no longer attend his class. The day they returned from their honeymoon, Albus informed the couple that John Hastings, Severus' mentor, would come in to teach Hermione.

"How's married life?" Ginny asked as she Harry, and Hermione sat beneath the Beech tree enjoying the last warm weather they would see until April or May.

"It's good. I'm just confused about something though. Something about me and him," Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"I…I think I've fallen in love with him. On our wedding day, when he kissed me, I felt…I don't know how to describe it. I just don't see how I didn't notice before now." Hermione explained.

"What were you feeling toward him before you got married?" Ginny enquired.

"I've always respected and admired him. When we started working together on that potion, we grew closer and became friends. We even wrote to each other over the summer," Hermione said.

"It sounds like you were falling for him even then, but didn't see it till now," Harry commented.

* * *

_Dear Professor,_

_How are you? I'm doing well. Looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Have you started any new potions? If so, I would love to hear about it. _

_I never got the chance to tell you this, but thank you for everything you taught me while we were working together. I've learned so much from you over the years. It's because of you I have chosen to become a Potions Mistress. Do you think I would make a good one?_

_When you see Remus this month, tell him hello for me. I have to go; my mum and I are having a girl's day out. See you in September._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Severus stared down at the ending of the letter. He bet she didn't even realize she had written love at the end. Ever since they had returned, he and Hermione had been acting almost shy around each other. They hadn't made love since they returned from their honeymoon.

'_Maybe I should talk to her. I know I'm scared of admitting how I feel, but Hermione has never held her feelings in. Yes, tonight we will work this out,' _Severus thought as he placed the letter on top of the others.

Rising from his desk, he made his way out of their Chamber. If he and his wife were going to have a heart-to-heart, then he was going to do this right. As he headed for the kitchens, a pair of steel grey-blue eyes followed him.

* * *

_Hermione_

_I thought you and I could have a nice dinner in our chamber tonight. There are some things that need to be said and can only be done so in private. Please wear that dress I bought you on our honeymoon. See you at 7:00_

_Severus_

Hermione smiled as she reflected on the day he bought her the champagne dress in the village. The day after their wedding they had gone into the village for some sightseeing. As they passed a small clothing store, the dress in question had caught her eye.

_*Flashback*_

"_Severus, would you mind if we went in? I would love to just look at the dress," Hermione asked._

"_Of course," Severus answered with a smile._

_Hermione and Severus walked over to the dress. Hermione smiled as she touched the soft fabric. It was so beautiful and she bet she would look great in it. Normally she wasn't a vain person, but once and a while something would catch her eye and a bit of that vainness would show up._

"_Why don't you go try it on," Severus said._

"_Oh I couldn't," she replied._

"_Yes you can. Now go try it on. I want to see you in it," he insisted._

_Hermione sighed and nodded. She grabbed the dress and headed for the dressing room. Severus sat on one of the chairs and waited. A few minutes later, she came walking out and did a little twirl for him._

_  
"Well?" she asked._

"_You look beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking," he smiled._

_Hermione smiled brightly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. After a few moments, she re-entered the dressing room. _

_*End Flashback*_

It wasn't until after they returned to the cottage, that he had presented her with the dress. She had thanked him with a wonderful night of mind blowing sex.

'_I miss feeling us joined in love making. Of course, why should he want to have sex with me except to have a baby? Maybe we could have sex tonight. If I'm lucky,' _she thought sadly as she entered the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 8

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 8**

Hermione entered their study and gasped at what she saw. Severus stood wearing a charcoal grey suit, his hair pulled into a low pony tail, and a bright smile for only her. A romantic candle-lit table for two sat in the center of the room.

"Good evening my dear Mrs. Snape," he said as he pulled out her chair.

"Good evening Mr. Snape," she smiled as she sat down.

Severus popped the cork off the bottle of wine, poured Hermione a glass, then himself, before finally sitting down across from her. With a snap of his fingers, a crisp salad appeared before them.

"What's this all about Severus?" Hermione asked as she poured vinegar and oil over her salad.

"Well, I came to a realization about something this afternoon, something that I hope will close this rift that has recently formed between us," Severus replied.

"You noticed that too huh?" she questioned quietly.

"Yes. Right now, let's enjoy our meal. We can discuss it afterwards. Okay?" he said. Hermione nodded.

* * *

Lucius smiled as he read the letter he had just received. Finally, he would have his revenge on the mudblood, Hermione Granger, and the traitor, Severus Snape. He chuckled as Narcissa walked up to him.

"Good news Lucius?"

"Very. I have a date to contest Severus' marriage to Granger. The date is set for Monday. Soon, she will be ours,"

"That is good news. By this time next year, she should be pregnant with the second Malfoy heir. After the second child is born, we can dispose of her," Narcissa said evilly.

"Yes. Then, we can have Draco marry a proper witch and the two children will be betrothed to purebloods of proper family values and standards," Lucius nodded.

* * *

Hermione and Severus sat before the fireplace on a lambskin rug. Hermione couldn't help but wonder at what her husband was playing at. Finally, she decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay Severus, what are you getting at? I mean, dressing up, the romantic dinner, wine, and now relaxing in front of a fire. What are you playing at?" she demanded.

"Hermione, I was re-reading over your letters from this summer, and yes I kept them. In your last letter, you wrote Love Hermione. Did you know that?" he replied.

"I…I did? I didn't even realize that," she whispered.

"I figured as much. Remember that realization I mentioned earlier?" She nodded. "I realized that I've fallen in love with you. I was probably falling for you when we started working on that potion," he explained.

Hermione was stunned. She couldn't believe that he realized the same thing she did. She took a deep breath, faced her husband, and spoke, "I came to the same conclusion. I was afraid to say anything, because I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything,"

Severus leaned over and pressed his lips to her. Hermione threaded her left hand in his hair. They kissed by the fire for nearly five minutes before coming apart for air. After the kiss, they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Did you miss kissing as much as I did?" she asked.

"You're damned right I did. I've wanted to kiss you since we came back, but when you began pulling away, I didn't want to pressure you about it," he answered.

"I'm sorry about that Severus. When I started feeling more than friendship for you, it scared me. Of course, you pulled away a bit yourself," she pointed out.

"True. So what can we do to fix this little misunderstanding?" he asked.

Hermione leaned over and pressed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck. Severus was surprised and fell back onto the rug. He quickly got over his surprised and returned the kiss. She moved so that she was now straddling his waist.

"Eager?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I've wanted us to make love ever since we got back, but figured why would you want to have sex with me except to fulfill the contract," she replied.

"Hermione, never question that. I want you, contract or no contract," he said.

To prove his point, he rocked his hips up. She moaned as she felt his hard cock brush against her wet center. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back. Severus took advantage of her distraction and rolled them over.

"Should we take this to the bedroom me dear?" he asked huskily.

"No," she breathed.

Snapping her fingers, their clothes melted away. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his once more. He moaned as he deepened the kiss. Hermione threaded her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now Severus," she sighed.

"Now," he nodded.

Slowly, he slid his cock into her wet folds. Inch by inch, taking his time so as to prolong the pleasure. The whole time, they kissed tenderly, his tongue mimicking his lower body.

"Slow and long or fast and passionate?" he whispered.

"Slow and long. Make this night last," she answered.

Severus did as she asked. They laid before the fire for hours, drawing out their passion for one another. As the sun rose, Severus laid in their bed holding his wife securely in his arms, thinking of their future.

"I love you Hermione," he said.

"Severus," she sighed and moved closer to him.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 9

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 9**

"Good morning," Severus smiled as he watched Hermione stretch like a cat as she awoke.

"Good morning indeed," Hermione said.

Severus leaned down and kissed her gently. "I sent a note to Albus telling him we won't be at breakfast. Thank goodness it's Saturday, or we'd both be late for our classes," he chuckled.

The couple got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As they showered, they made love again. Neither seeming to get enough of the other. An hour later, they were dressed and eating breakfast in the study.

"What are you plans for today?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, I told Harry and Ginny I might meet them for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Other than that, I had planned to do some reading," she answered.

"What do you say, we go to London then meet with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley for lunch," he suggested.

"That sounds great. I could get them a wedding gift," she smiled.

"I heard they were getting married tomorrow. Who will be there?" he questioned.

"Ginny's family, even Charlie, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Remus, and me," she answered.

"And me. They were at our wedding, so it's only fair I attend theirs," he said.

* * *

Hermione and Severus walked down the busy streets of Hogsmeade. The students gave them a wide berth and those who lived in the village nodded politely. They quickly made their way into the Three Broomsticks and spotted Harry and Ginny in a booth in the back.

"Hi Hermione, Professor Snape," Harry greeted as the couple sat down.

"Hey you two. You nervous about tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"No. I was just lucky Harry even found my contract among the hundreds of others he received," Ginny giggled.

"What kind of ceremony will you two be having?" Severus questioned.

"A hand fasting ceremony. It suits us," Harry smiled as he kissed Ginny's hand.

As the four ate and enjoyed each other's company, Draco and Pansy sat at a nearby table watching the two couples in disgust. "Look at them. Snape and Weasley, traitors to their class," Pansy spit out.

"Don't worry, soon things will change. It will begin with Snape and his wife," Draco said with an evil grin.

* * *

Later that evening, Severus sat at his desk reading a letter he had received while he and Hermione had been out. He let out a heavy sigh and took a drink of his Scotch. He sighed as he felt Hermione's hands glide over his shoulders.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione questioned as she began massaging his shoulders, wearing a pastel blue satin nightgown.

"It seems Lucius has made his move. Father and I were expecting this," Severus answered.

"What is that bastard planning," she demanded as she continued massaging his shoulders.

"He's contesting our marriage. He's taking us before the Wizengamot. He knows he could never beat me in a wizard's duel, so he thinks he can do it in court," he sighed as he felt the tension slowly melt away under his wife's fingers.

"Well, he's going to lose. When is the court date?" she said.

"Monday," he replied.

"Then Monday, he will be out of our lives for good. Now, husband of mine, it's time for bed," she whispered as she nipped his ear. Needing no further encouragement, he laid the letter on the desk, took her hand, and let her lead him into the bedroom.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, the Snapes enjoyed themselves alone, as well as at the hand fasting of Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Severus had given the newlyweds a beautiful warm throw blanket of earth tones, that was similar to the one Harry and Ginny had given them on their wedding day.

"Well Hermione, looks like you were right," Poppy said on Sunday evening after dinner.

"I figured as much. Thanks Poppy. I'll come by after we get back from London," Hermione replied with a smile.

Poppy nodded as she watched the young woman leave the hospital wing. "May whatever gods are listening up there be on you and Severus' side tomorrow," Poppy whispered.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 10

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 10**

"Severus, stop fidgeting with your robes. Everything is going to be fine," Valencia scolded as she swatted Severus' hands away from his frock coat buttons.

"Valencia is right. You and Hermione have nothing to worry about," Jennifer added.

Severus' parents and Jennifer were standing outside the courtroom with Hermione and Severus. Standing down the hall a bit was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who were wearing triumphant looks, as if they had already won the court case.

"I can't help it. I know Lucius, he will be using my past as a Death Eater to try and win," Severus said as he began pacing.

"Son, everyone in the Wizarding world knows your story. Every detail, everything you did as a Death Eater and a spy is public record. Nothing Lucius says will be new," Roman replied as he placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the fiver were seated and waiting for the trial to begin. "This session of the Wizengamot is now in session. We are here because Lucius Malfoy is contesting the marriage of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger Snape. The court will hear from Mr. Malfoy first," the judge said. Lucius made his way up to the stand. After being sworn in, he began his testimony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here because I feel Miss Granger may have been coerced into her marriage to Severus. As a young Death Eaters, he was not above using potions, spells, or other methods of persuasion to get what he wanted. Especially from women,"

"Miss Granger is young enough to be his daughter. I fear for the young woman's safety. Many a women, both witches and muggles, have been harmed under his hand. She would be better suited with my son and the protection that my family could offer her," Lucius said.

"Is that all Mr. Malfoy?" the judge asked. Lucius nodded. "Very well. Mr. Snape, will you please take the stand," the judge replied.

Severus made his way to the stand. After he was sworn in, he began his own testimony. "Everyone here knows the things I did before and after I became a spy, as does my wife. I am not happy with the things I have done in my past and have spent the past twenty years doing my best to make up for those deeds.

"There was no coercion on Hermione. She made her choice of her own free will. All I did was talk to her about her options as did Albus Dumbledore. I love my wife and when she chose me, I was elated. I would never harm her and she knows with me, she is safe and free to pursue anything she wishes once her time at Hogwarts has ended," Severus said.

"Thank you Mr. Snape. The court will now hear from Mrs. Snape," the judge said.

Hermione gently brushed her hand against Severus' cheek as she made her way to the stand to be sworn in. She kept her head high as she began her side of things. Knowing that it would be her testimony, that would be the deciding factor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, everything Lucius Malfoy said about Severus is true, but we all know this. As a young man he was impulsive, rebellious, and made mistakes. Mistakes he has tried to make right. He is the man he is now because of what he has learned from those very mistakes. He became a spy and helped saved thousands of lives during the war,"

"He didn't persuade me. He loves me and I love him. We discovered we had fallen for each other yet never knew it until two weeks ago. When we married, we were friends, but now, we are so much more. I chose him because I knew I would be safe. Lucius would have killed me the second I gave birth to the second child. After all, I helped kill Lord Voldemort, his former master. I want to stay with Severus. Plus, I am currently carrying the next Snape heir," she explained.

The court fell silent. Severus' eyes were wide at the announcement she had just made. The judge cleared his throat and began to speak again, "Mrs. Snape, would you object for a medi-witch to confirm your pregnancy before the court?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her consent. A medi-witch arrived a few moments later. There, in front of the Wizengamot, it was confirmed. Hermione was pregnant. The court began speaking at once as Hermione returned to her seat.

"Silence! Those in favor of annulling this marriage and allowing Mrs. Snape to be married to Mr. Draco Malfoy, raise you hands," Hermione and Severus held hands and waited. "Those in favor of allowing the Snapes to remain married,"

After a few minutes of silence, the judge spoke once more. "The court rules in favor of Hermione and Severus Snape. Congratulations on your upcoming parenthood," the judge smiled.

The Snape family and Jennifer began laughing and hugging one another happily. Lucius on the other hand was furious, Without thinking, he jumped to his feet, his wand drawn and pointed straight at Severus.

"You'll pay for this you son of a bitch! She will be Draco's wife! Avada…"

He was instantly tackled to the ground by five Aurors. "You are under arrest for attempting to kill Severus Snape. You are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss!" the judge roared.

"NOOOO!" Narcissa screamed.

* * *

"I hope everything went well at the hearing," Ginny said as she and Harry sat down at lunch.

"They wouldn't separate Hermione and the Professor. Those two love each other and belong together," Harry replied in a comforting tone.

Just then, Severus and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat at the staff table. Hermione waved to the Potters while Severus told Albus and Minerva about what happened.

"I thought you said your father would win," Pansy hissed.

"I was sure he would," Draco replied.

As he watched the couple, doubt began to creep into his mind. _'Could it be that mother and father were wrong about halfbloods and muggle borns? Snape is a pureblood and he looks genuinely happy with Granger. Plus, she's top of the class and smarter than most purebloods,' _ he thought in confusion.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 11

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 11**

It had been a month and a half since the trial. The day after, the DAILY PROPHET had reported that Lucius had received the Dementor's Kiss for his attempt at killing Severus. Draco had very little to say, as a matter of fact, he had seemed more subdued than normal.

"Okay Mrs. Snape, carefully add the Phoenix tears," John Hastings instructed. Hermione carefully added the tears to the potion. The potion bubbled for a moment then settled back down. "Very good. This needs to simmer for two days before the next set of ingredients are added," John said.

"So after this potion, what will I be brewing next?" Hermione asked.

"I'll have to get back to you in two days. Now that you're pregnant, we have to be careful which potions you brew. I won't risk any harm to you or your child," he answered.

"I understand. Do you think I would make a good Potions Mistress?" she questioned.

"No. I think you'll make a great Potions Mistress," he smiled.

Just then Severus entered the lab. "How is she coming along John?"

"She's coming along beautifully. She'll ace her N.E.W.T.'s with no problem. Well, I'll see you in two days Mrs. Snape," John said.

He shook Severus' hand, grabbed his cloak and exited the lab. Severus leaned against the doorjamb and smiled as he watched Hermione clean up her work area. She turned and faced him once she was done.

"What?" she asked.

"Just admiring your beauty," he answered with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile as she walked up to him. She slid her arms around his neck, pulled his head down to hers, and pressed her lips to his. Severus held her tightly to him as he returned the kiss.

* * *

Narcissa hid under Lucius' invisibility cloak and watched the couple. She clutched the dagger tightly. After Lucius had received the kiss, she vowed that Hermione and Severus would pay. Without making a sound, she removed the cloak and crept up behind Severus. Raising the dagger, she plunged it deep between his shoulders.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"SEVERUS!"

Narcissa turned to run, but was hit by a stunner from Hermione and fell to the floor, the dagger still clutched in her hand.

* * *

"Don't worry Mione, Professor Snape will be fine," Harry said as he sat beside her in the hospital wing.

"I almost lost him Harry. I can't lose him Harry," Hermione replied tearfully.

Poppy approached the two friends. "He's resting right now, but he'll be fine," she reported.

"Thank god. When can he be moved back to our rooms?" Hermione asked.

"In the morning. I want him to stay overnight just to be safe. I couldn't detect any poisons in Severus' system, but some poisons take time to activate," Poppy answered.

"Can we see him?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but only for a moment," Poppy replied.

Harry and Hermione stood up and moved to Severus' bedside. Severus looked pale, but seemed to be resting peacefully.

"Severus," Hermione said gently as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm. Hermione? Are you and the baby all right?" Severus asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

"We're fine. It was Narcissa Malfoy. I stunned her right before I flooed Poppy. She wants you to stay overnight to be safe," Hermione answered.

"I don't want you to stay in our chambers alone," he said.

"She won't be. She will stay with Ginny and I tonight. Don't worry Professor Snape, I'll watch out for her," Harry replied.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Severus sighed in relief.

"No need to thank me. Just rest and get better," Harry smiled.

"Okay you two, Severus needs his rest. You can come see him after dinner," Poppy said gently.

Hermione kissed Severus gently, then she and Harry left to find Ginny and explain the situation to her.

* * *

Draco sat in Albus' office looking over a stack of Marriage Contracts. He had been notified of his mother's murder attempt on Severus. He was now the sole Malfoy heir and decided to choose his bride.

"I choose her," Draco said as he selected a contract.

"Very well. I will have Madame Hooch bring Miss Michaels here right now," Albus replied.

* * *

At dinner, it was announced that Draco Malfoy had married Leslie Michaels from Ravenclaw. Leslie was a pretty brunette, blue eyed seventh year and a muggleborn.

"How could you sink so low as to marry a mudblood?" Pansy demanded at dinner.

"Shut up Parkinson! The world isn't all about Purebloods. If you have issues with me…fine, but leave my wife out of it,!" Draco hissed as he glared at Pansy.

She quickly backed down and shut up. Dinner continued without incident. After dinner, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went to visit with Severus for a bit before it was time for bed.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 12

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 12**

The Christmas season came quickly. The Friday of Christmas holidays, Hermione stood with Hagrid at the platform in Hogsmeade, waving as Harry and Ginny took the train to London.

"How's the pregnancy going?" Hagrid asked as they began the walk back to Hogwarts.

"It's going good. I've only had a few rounds of morning sickness," she answered.

"How far along are you now?" he questioned.

"Nearly four months. Poppy said we conceived during our honeymoon. Next month we can find out if it's a boy or a girl," she smiled.

"I'm happy for you Hermione. You and Severus belong to each other," he grinned.

* * *

Hermione entered the study and found Severus grading papers. "Harry and Ginny made it off okay. They said Molly invited us for dinner on Christmas Eve if we don't have plans that is," she said as she draped her cloak over the couch.

"Mother and father have invited us over for Christmas Day. So, Christmas Eve is open. We'll send a letter to Molly saying we'll be there," he smiled as he put down his quill.

"Good. Well, I had better start getting ready for tonight," she said.

Severus nodded. That night, Severus was taking Hermione out on the town. He had made reservations at the finest restaurant in London, then he was taking her to see The Nutcracker ballet. She was beginning to show and he knew the further along she got, she wouldn't want feel up to going out much.

* * *

"You two have fun," Albus said as he and Minerva passed them as they re-entered the castle from their walk before dinner.

"We plan too Albus," Severus smiled as he helped Hermione into the carriage that would take them into Hogsmeade.

Once the couple reached Hogsmeade, they apparated to London. As they exited the Leaky Cauldron, Severus hailed a taxi. "Where to sir?" the driver asked.

"Moonlight on the River," Severus answered.

Hermione held Severus' hand the entire car ride to the restaurant. Once there, Severus paid the driver and the happy couple entered the lavish building.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to do all this fancy stuff for me," she said as they waited for their meal.

"I know I don't 'have to', but I want to. I enjoy the finer things in life and I can see you do as well," he smiled.

Dinner was wonderful. Hermione and Severus told each other about their families Christmas traditions and favorite holiday memories. Hermione laughed as Severus told her about Roman breaking his arm while testing Severus' new sled. Severus in turn laughed when Hermione told him how she and her late cousin Melissa, who died in a car wreck, had turned Melissa's brother Daniel into a human snowman.

"I love you Hermione," Severus smiled as they sat in the theater.

"And I love you Severus," Hermione said, flashing him a bright smile of her own.

They shared a tender kiss as the house lights dimmed, the London Symphony began playing, and the curtains rose. Hermione held Severus' hand as the dancers from the London ballet took the stage.

* * *

"Well, what did you think of it Draco?" Leslie asked as she and Draco exited the theater.

"It was nice," Draco answered.

"See, not everything about muggles are bad," Leslie said.

"I'm beginning to see that. All my life, my parents told me that muggles and muggleborns were a waste of air and skin. Now, I'm starting to see that my entire life has been one big lie. Thanks to you Leslie," he smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Severus greeted as he and Hermione walked up.

"Good evening Professor Snape, Mrs. Snape," Draco replied.

"What brings you two here?" Hermione asked.

"I brought Draco here to see the Nutcracker ballet," Leslie answered.

"That's where Severus and I were just coming from," Hermione smiled.

"Why don't we go get a drink before going back? My treat," Draco offered.

Ten minutes later found the Snapes and the Malfoys sitting in a cozy little café, drinking hot coffee and coco and eating some warm crumpets. Hermione and Leslie talked quietly, while Severus and Draco remained silent.

"Professor, Hermione, I want to apologize for my parents. I see now, their beliefs were wrong. Hermione, I especially wish to apologize to you for how I treated you all these years. Thanks to Leslie, I'm starting to see things a lot differently," Draco said, while holding Leslie's hand tightly.

"Apology accepted Draco. As for you parents, you don't need to accept blame for their deeds," Severus replied.

"Severus is right Draco. You can't help the way you were raised. As for your apology…I accept," Hermione added with a smile.

* * *

The holidays passed. On Christmas Eve, Severus and Hermione flooed from Hogwarts to the Burrow for dinner with the Weasley family. They got a bit of a shock when they found Draco and Leslie playing chess with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! Severus! Welcome!" Molly greeted cheerfully as she rushed foreword and hugged them both.

"Thank you for having us Molly," Severus replied as hugged the matriarch.

* * *

During dinner, Arthur explained how Draco had stopped by a few days earlier and made amends with the Weasley family and Harry just as he did with Hermione and Severus that night at the café.

"Speaking of making amends, Mione, Professor Snape, I'm sorry. I just got angry at myself for Hermione not accepting my contract. Mum made me see that I wasn't actually 'IN' love with you. I love you, but only as a friend and sister. Is it too late to fix our friendship?" Ron asked, worry etched on his face.

"No it's not Ron. Plus, I should apologize as well. I didn't mean to embarrass you the way I did. What do you say we just put it behind us now," Hermione smiled.

"Agreed!" Ron cried cheerfully as he rushed to Hermione and hugged her.

After dinner, Severus sat with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie while everyone else was either playing Quidditch (Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Fred and George), playing chess (Hermione and Leslie), or reading (in Percy's case).

"I'm glad to see you so happy old man," Charlie teased.

"It feels good to be happy. Hermione has helped me realize that it's okay to move on and be happy," Severus chuckled.

"Women have a funny way of helping a man see the good things in life," Arthur added, as he watched Molly join Hermione and Leslie.

* * *

After a rambunctious evening with the Weasleys, Hermione and Severus were very much looking foreword to a quiet, peaceful evening with Roman, Valencia, and Jennifer at Snape Manor.

"How are things going Jennifer?" Roman asked as they ate Christmas dinner.

"Good. I got myself a four bedroom home in London and opened my own practice. Justin and I are now officially divorced. I know I should be sad, but I honestly feel as if I'm living for the first time in a while," Jennifer answered.

"That's good to hear Jennifer. As long as you're happy and able to rise above it, that's the important thing," Severus replied.

"Severus is right mum. Actually, this is the happiest I've seen you since I was about 5 or 6," Hermione added.

"Thank you all for you support," Jennifer smiled.

"So, when do you find out what our grandchild is going to be?" Valencia questioned.

"Next month," Severus beamed.

After dinner, Severus and Roman stood on the back porch smoking cigars and taking in the beautiful winter night, while the ladies sat in the sitting room talking about the baby. Severus felt at peace finally.

"I'm glad you've found happiness son. Merlin knows you deserve it," Roman said.

"Thanks dad. Merry Christmas," Severus smiled.

* * *

That night, Severus watched as Hermione slept peacefully in his arms. Finally he had what he had always wanted. A loving wife, a child on the way, and a family. Something he thought he would never have.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you and will always love you," he whispered as he gently rubbed his hand over Hermione's growing belly.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 13

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 13**

At the start of the new term, trouble started brewing in paradise for Hermione and Severus. It all started two weeks after the term started and she found out she and Severus were having a boy.

"Hermione, let's go to bed," Severus said as he gently nibbled on her ear.

"That's all you care about isn't it? Sex?" Hermione demanded as she jumped to off the sofa and faced him.

"What! You know I love you and our son. But it has been a week since we made love," he defended himself.

"Severus, I'm not in the mood tonight," she said.

"What's wrong with you? I thought pregnant women were always in the mood for sex," he said.

When he saw her eyes, he instantly knew he'd gone too far. "Get out!" she yelled.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said.

"Get the hell out!" she screamed as she picked up a vase and threw it in his direction.

Without hesitation, Severus turned and fled their chambers. He went to the one person he knew could possibly help him fix this. Albus.

* * *

"I don't understand what set her off," Severus said as he paced Albus' office.

"Well, what was said?" Minerva said.

"I told her it was time for bed. She said all I cared about was sex. I told her that wasn't true and that it had been a week since we had sex. She said she wasn't in the mood. I said pregnant women were always in the mood. That's when she told me to get out and threw a vase at me," Severus answered as he continued to pace.

"I would have thrown a more than a vase at you if you said that to me," Minerva huffed.

She turned and left the office, but not before smacking Severus upside the head. Albus chuckled as Severus rubbed the back of his head. "My boy, I have a feeling you'll be in the proverbial doghouse for a while,"

"What did I do?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Come along my boy, you and I need to have a chat about Gryffindor women," Albus smiled.

* * *

For a week, Hermione and Severus didn't talk. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would walk away. At a complete loss, Severus call for his dad and John Hastings to help him patch things up with Hermione.

"Severus, have you lost your mind?" John chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Severus demanded.

"Son, when a woman is pregnant, they become even more complicated. Their hormones are off kilter. Hermione is beginning to show more now. Which means, she's probably beginning to feel fat and ugly," Roman explained.

"But she's not! She's more beautiful now that she is pregnant!" Severus protested.

"Severus, I made the same mistake with my wife Laura. You need to 'PROVE' to Hermione that you don't just want sex. You want the whole package. Hormones and all. What you said about pregnant women always wanting sex was offensive, but it's an easy mistake to make," John said.

"How do I fix this?" Severus asked as he dropped into a chair with a crestfallen expression on his face.

* * *

Hermione entered the sitting room after a long day of classes. When she looked up, she gasped. The entire room was covered in candles, soft music was playing, and yellow rose petals were scattered on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry," Severus said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you up to?" she questioned as he moved closer.

"Hermione, I know I've been insensitive lately. I don't mean to be. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you so much. Look, the pregnancy is new to both of us. Tonight, I'm going to show you how much I love you and how beautiful you are to me. No sex, just pampering," he answered as he took her hand in his.

"Oh Severus," she smiled.

Severus led her over to the sofa. Once she was seated, he moved behind her and began massaging her neck and shoulders. She instantly melted under his talented fingers. The stress of the past week, was gone within moments.

* * *

That night, Severus kept his word and showed her just how much he loved her. He started with a relaxing full body massage. Next came dinner, in which he hand fed her. After dinner was a nice hot bath, which had been scented with lavender oil.

"I'm sorry I got so upset. Now that I'm showing more, my clothes don't fit, my hands and feet are starting to swell, and my lower back is beginning to hurt," she said as they laid in bed.

"Well, I don't think I can do anything about the swelling, but I'll talk to Poppy and see if I can't brew something to help with the lower back pain. As for your clothes, how about Saturday, you, mother, Jennifer, and even Mrs. Potter if she wants, go shopping for maternity clothes," he suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. I love you Severus," she smiled.

"And I love you Hermione," he replied.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 14

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the term continued. Ron returned to Hogwarts at the end of January. Hermione wasn't the only one pregnant. At the beginning of March, Ginny and Leslie received news that they too were expecting.

"Draco really wants a little girl, I don't care as long as the baby is healthy," Leslie said as she, Ginny, and Hermione sat in Ginny and Harry's sitting room.

"Me and Harry don't want to know. We want to be surprised," Ginny replied.

"You should see Severus. He's become obsessed with the baby. He finished the nursery last weekend. It's beautiful," Hermione smiled.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here in London?" Ron asked as he, Draco, and Harry followed Severus.

"Well, I've been so obsessed with the baby and getting the nursery ready, that I've kind of been neglecting Hermione. You and Harry are here because you're her best friends. Draco's here because he has excellent taste when it comes to shopping for a woman," Severus answered.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Draco questioned.

"Something that tells her I'm sorry and I love her," Severus replied.

"I know the perfect place," Draco smiled.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading and snaking on a box of bonbons when her husband walked in. She closed her book and smiled up at him as he leaned over and kissed her.

"What did Poppy say?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"She said everything is fine. Brandon is a little small, but Poppy says he'll just be a bit petite," she answered.

"I was kind of small when I was born, but started growing like crazy when I was about nine or so," he replied.

Hermione snuggled into his arms and sighed, "I got a letter from mum today. She's dating again,"

"That's good. Who is he?" he asked.

"None other than Remus Lupin," she chuckled.

Severus laughed as well. As he held her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and placed it on her lap. "What's this?" she questioned as she picked it up.

"Open it," he said.

Slowly she removed the blue ribbon and opened it. Hermione gasped when she saw what lay inside on a pillow of green velvet.

"It's beautiful," she gasped as she ran her fingers over the delicate silver necklace.

"This, is a symbol of my undying love, affection, and faithfulness to you," he said.

Severus removed the necklace. It was a pendant of a red rose and in the center of the rose was a 2 carat blue diamond. The green steam was adorned with three ½ carat yellow diamonds. He smiled as he fastened the necklace around her neck. The rose pendant rest just above the valley of her breasts.

"I'll never take it off," she promised.

They leaned toward each other and shared a tender kiss. Of course, the kiss quickly turned hot and passionate. Severus gathered her into his arms and made his way toward the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and used wandless magic to remove their clothes.

"How do you want this?" he asked.

"Slow and tender," she answered.

He closed his lips over hers once more. As he kissed her, he slid his hands over her body. She moaned into the kiss as he massaged her full breast. Slowly, Severus began to kiss down her body.

"Oh Severus," she moaned as he suckled her nipple.

"Mmm. You taste sweet," he whispered as he continued to move down her body.

She sighed as her fingers tangled in his hair. As he neared the junction between her legs, her breathing began coming out in quick pants. Painfully, he slowly touched his tongue to her nub. He moaned as he tasted the honey flowing from her and her cry of passion echoing in the room. Severus could no longer take it slow, his tongue plunged into her heavenly depths.

"Severus! Yes! Oh god…it feels…so…good," she gasped.

Severus' tongue mimicked what his lower body would soon be doing. He grew harder as her cries grew louder. He knew she would come soon.

"Don't hold back. Come Hermione. Let me taste you,"

"Severus! God yes! Make me come! Oohh! Yessss!"

Severus greedily swallowed every drop of her sweet nectar as it poured into his mouth. Several minutes later, Severus was kissing his way back up her body. When he reached her mouth, Hermione sucked his tongue into her mouth.

"On your back," she ordered.

He complied. Just as he did to her, she slowly kissed him and made her way down his lean, muscular body. When she reached his hard cock, she took it in her hand and raised her eyes to his.

"It's been a while since I've given this guy some attention,"

"Tonight's about you Hermione,"

"I got that feeling. Right now, I want to do this,"

Severus gasped as her mouth encircled him. He clutched the bed sheets as she began moving her mouth up and down, taking him in a little deeper each time. Increasing the pressure around him as she did so.

"Hermione. Oh yeah. Yes," he moaned as his eyes fluttered closed.

Hermione took her time and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving to her husband. As she sucked his dick, she gently massaged his sack. She moaned when she felt Severus' fingers tangle in her hair.

"Hermione…oh god…if you don't stop…ugh…this will be over soon," he groaned as he fought the urge to come in her mouth.

With a soft 'POP' she released him and began kissing her way up his body. When her lips met his, he rolled them over. Careful of her growing belly, he slowly slid into her. Hermione gasped as he filled her so completely. Once he was buried to his balls in her, their eyes locked.

"I love you Hermione. I love you so much,"

"And I love you Severus. From now until I die,"

Slowly he began to move within her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso and her legs around his calves. As he thrust into her, she would raise her hips up to meet his thrust.

"Severus, more please," she begged.

"As you wish," he sighed.

He began thrusting harder and faster. Hermione clutched him tighter and closer as she matched his rhythm. Their lips and tongues met in a breath stealing kiss. Their tongues eagerly mimicking their lower bodies.

"I'm coming Severus! Oh yes! Yyyyeeeessss!"

"Hermione! Gggoooddd! Aahh!"

Their cries echoing off the stone walls as their bodies trembled violently from their joined climax. Sweat poured off them as Severus rained kisses all over her face. Gently, he began to pull out of her.

"That was…earth shattering," she sighed blissfully.

"Yes it was," he panted as he rolled onto his back.

He used his wand to clean up their little mess, pulled her into his arms, his chest to her back, and just held her. Their son kicked against his hand as it moved in circles over Hermione's stomach.

"I'm going to make sure that our son has everything he could need or want," Severus whispered.

"The important thing is that he is loved and cared for," Hermione smiled.

They shared a loving kiss, pulled the covers over them, turned out the lights, and drifted off to sleep. Both looking foreword to a bright and happy future together with their son.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 15

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 15**

"Did you hear? The Marriage Law has been repelled," Leslie said as she, Ginny, and Hermione walked through Hogsmeade on a sunny day in April.

"Yeah. Harry and I aren't going to annul our marriage. He had already asked me to marry him before this law was even passed," Ginny replied.

"Severus and I aren't annulling our marriage either. What about you and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I personally want to give this marriage a shot. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him," Leslie answered.

* * *

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked as he and Severus sat in Draco's sitting room.

"You've heard they repelled the Marriage Law right," Draco answered.

"Yes, why?" Severus questioned.

"I…I don't want to lose Leslie. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm falling in love with her. Not to mention she is carrying my child," Draco answered.

"Then don't annul the marriage," Harry said simply.

"What if she wants it annulled Harry? I'm not going to trap her in a marriage she doesn't want," Draco replied.

"I think, you should be talking to your wife about this, not us," Severus stated.

Draco nodded. Just then, Albus came bursting into the room. His aged face laced with worry and his twinkling blue eyes filled with fear. "Severus, I just received a floo from St. Mungo's. Hermione's there,"

"**WHAT!"**

"Ginny and Leslie are waiting with her. I don't know what's happening, but you three had better come with me immediately," Albus said as he pulled out a portkey. The four took hold of the newspaper and vanished.

* * *

"I wish they would tell us something," Leslie sighed as she paced.

"I know. I'm so scared for her," Ginny said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Leslie sat beside her friend and pulled her into a sisterly hug. The two witches sat there just holding each other and waiting. A few minutes later they heard the sounds of running footsteps coming toward them. They looked up to see Albus, Severus, Harry and Draco, with Severus in the lead, running to them,

"Where is she? Are she and Brandon all right?" Severus demanded as Harry and Draco rushed to their wives.

"We don't know. Because we're not immediate family, they can't tell us anything," Leslie answered as she hugged Draco tightly.

Severus dropped into one of the chair and buried his face in his hands. Albus sat beside him and placed his arm around the Potions Master's shoulders.

"Professor, is there anything we can do?" Harry asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"I…I need…my father. Please," Severus answered tearfully.

"I'll floo him now. I will also have Valencia get Jennifer and have them wait at Snape Manor until we know more," Albus said gently.

Severus could only nod. Albus patted his shoulder, then stood up and headed off down the hall. Ginny and Leslie sat on either side of Severus, trying to offer some kind of comfort.

* * *

Two hours later, a Medi-Wizard walked up to the group. Roman and Severus jumped to their feet. "How is she?" Severus asked worriedly.

"You are?" the Medi-Wizard questioned.

"Severus Snape. I'm her husband,"

"So you're the one she's been asking for. I'm Healer Jamie Hynaman. Your wife has started going into labor," Jamie said.

"Oh god. Is…is she and Brandon okay?" Severus stuttered.

"I don't know. As of now, the contractions aren't progressing. Unfortunately, we can't stop her labor. We are waiting for the blood work to come back before we decide what needs to be done," Jamie explained.

"This can't be. She's not due until June 3rd," Severus whispered.

"Mr. Snape, we are doing everything we can for your wife and son," Jamie said.

"Can…can I see her? She needs me," Severus pleaded.

"Of course. We were hoping you would be here when I came out. Please follow me," Jamie smiled softly.

"Dad, will you…" Severus started to ask.

"I'll go and tell your mother and Jennifer. I'll be back later," Roman answered.

Severus hugged his father then followed Jamie down the hall. After Severus was out of sight, Roman and Albus led Draco, Leslie, Harry, and Ginny away from the waiting area and back to Hogwarts. All six praying Hermione and Brandon would be all right.

T.B.C


	17. Chapter 16

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 16**

Severus held Hermione's hand as another contraction washed over her. He was proud of how strong she was being. It had been three hours since Severus arrived at the Wizarding hospital and he stayed at his wife's side.

"I'm sorry Severus. This is all my fault," Hermione said tearfully.

"Sshh. Honey, this is no one's fault. Everything is going to be just fine," Severus said soothingly as stroked her hair. Severus looked up as Jamie entered the room.

"We have the results of your blood work. It took so long, because we had to result to muggle medicine to check it. Mrs. Snape, you have a condition known as toxemia. Normally, it wouldn't cause this kind of problem, but we also found a blood infection. Both of these are what's causing your premature labor," Jamie explained.

"What…ow…do we do now?" Hermione groaned as she tried to get more comfortable.

"We need to take another ultrasound to make sure that all of Brandon's organ have fully developed and working. If they have, we will perform a C-Section," Jamie answered.

"And if they're not?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Then we'll see what options there are. Either way, your wife will be having you son within the next forty-eight hours," Jamie replied solemnly.

* * *

"Draco, there's something I want to talk to you about," Leslie said nervously as she sat beside him on their sofa.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he closed his book.

"I know you probably can't wait to annul our marriage but…"

"What? Leslie, I don't want to annul our marriage," he exclaimed as he took both her hands in his.

"You…you don't?" she asked in shock.

"No. I…I'm falling in love with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you or our child. Please give me a chance," he pleased.

Leslie answered him by locking her hand at the base of his skull, pulling his head toward her, and kissing him with a fierce passion she had never shown before.

* * *

In Harry and Ginny's rooms, the couple laid on the sofa just holding one another. Once they returned to Hogwarts, they immediately filled Ron in on Hermione's condition, or what they knew so far, then sent word to Molly and Arthur.

"I hope Hermione and Brandon are going to be all right," Ginny said.

"So do I. Especially for Professor Snape's sake. I've never seen him so broken. I'm worried about him," Harry sighed.

* * *

At Snape Manor, things weren't so calm. Jennifer was going crazy with worry. Remus was doing everything he could think of to calm her, but not making much progress.

"Jennifer, you need to relax," Remus said.

"Relax? How can I relax when my daughter and grandson are in the hospital and I don't even know why, Jennifer cried.

"Jennifer, we're all worried about Hermione and Brandon. Once we he knows something, Severus will floo us," Valencia said gently as she patted Jennifer's shoulder.

"Valencia's right. I know we all want to be there, but we can't run the chance of over taxing Hermione. I'm sure she's scared and worried enough," Roman added sadly.

Jennifer sighed and took her seat once more at Remus' side. He gently pulled her into his arms. Jennifer finally broke down and let the tear she had been holding back fall. Remus just held her, while Roman and Valencia tried to calm her the best they could.

* * *

Severus sat beside Hermione's bed. She was currently sleeping. They had just finished the ultrasound. Luckily, Brandon's organs were fully developed and working perfectly. This news had relieved both Severus and Hermione.

"How is she?" one of the Medi-Witches asked as she entered to check Hermione's vitals.

"Sleeping at the moment. She's so tired," he answered.

"I could imagine. Is there anything I can do?" the witch questioned.

"Yes. Could you floo Snape Manor and inform our family," he replied.

She nodded, patted his shoulder, then left. Severus took Hermione's hand in both of his and rested his head against his hands. Quietly, he began praying.

"Please, whoever is listening up there, please watch over my wife and son. I…I wouldn't be able to go on living if I lost them,"

For the remainder of the night, Severus sat at his wife's side, hoping that things would work out in their favor. That everything would go smoothly.

T.B.C


	18. Chapter 17

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 17**

The next day, Hermione was prepped for the delivery of their son, Brandon. In the waiting area sat Severus, his parents, Jennifer, Remus, Harry, and Ron. Draco volunteered to stay with Ginny and Leslie, who were waiting in Albus' office for news.

"Professor, there's no telling how long this will take. I know you wish to be at your wife's side, but it's best that you not be there. There will be a lot going on. Please understand this," Jamie insisted.

"I do Mr. Hynaman. All I ask is that you take care of my wife and son," Severus replied.

"They are in the best of care. I have the best Medi-Witches and Wizards helping me," Jamie assured him. Severus nodded.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Draco sat with Ginny, Leslie, Albus, and Minerva. Also with them was Molly. Draco watched as Minerva paced the office.

"Minerva, please sit down my dear," Albus said.

"I can't help it Albus. Severus finally finds happiness, but now he may very well lose either his wife, his son, or both," Minerva sighed as she dropped heavily into a chair beside Albus.

"Professor McGonagall, according to Professor Snape's dad, the best St. Mungo's has are with Hermione. She and Brandon will be fine," Ginny said gently.

"Ginny's right. Severus and his father would have made sure that Hermione had the best working on her," Draco added.

"But it's been over six hours since we've heard from them. What if something has gone wrong with Hermione or the baby?" Molly questioned.

"Mrs. Weasley, if something had gone wrong, someone would have told us by now," Leslie answered soothingly.

* * *

"What could be taking so long?" Severus growled as he paced franticly.

"Severus, labor is lengthy at most times. Because she's two months early, she may not be dilating as quickly," Jennifer answered gently, her nerves much calmer since coming to the hospital.

"She's right. I was in labor with you for nearly three days. We must be patient son," Valencia added.

Severus sighed and sat down between Roman and Jennifer. Both wrapped their arms around Severus' shoulders as he buried his face in his hands. Just then, they heard footsteps coming toward them. It was one of the Medi-Witches.

"What's happening? How is Hermione and Brandon? I need to know!" Severus demanded as he jumped to his feet.

"Professor Snape, your son is fine. He was delivered ten minutes ago and in perfect health. He weight 5 lbs. 6 oz. and is 16 inches long. He is currently in the nursery being cleaned and given his first set of shots," the Medi-Witch said.

"What about Hermione? Is she all right?" Jennifer asked desperately.

"There were some complications. She has begun to hemorrhage. We are doing everything we can to stop the bleeding," the witch answered with a solemn expression.

"No. Is…is she going to…" Severus couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.

It was then that Jamie came walking up and began to answer Severus' unfinished question, "Professor Snape, your wife is losing blood quicker than we can administer the Blood Replenishing potion. Unless by some miracle we can stop the bleeding, I'm afraid she will die,"

Severus dropped to his knees and let out a cry of pure anguish and despair. Jennifer and Valencia clung to Remus and Roman, their own cries mingling with Severus'.

T.B.C


	19. Epilogue

**A Marriage Made in Heaven…or Hell. Depending on Who You Ask**

**Summary: **The Marriage Law was passed and now Hermione finds herself trapped in a marriage with Severus. Will love blossom or will they kill each other? R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Epilogue**

Severus stood in the back yard of Snape Manor. Roman and Valencia had since moved to the summer cottage and left the manor to Severus and his six-year-old son, Brandon Wyatt Snape.

"Daddy, can we go see Grandma Jennifer and Grandpa Remus this weekend?" Brandon asked, looking up at his father.

"Sure we can," Severus answered with a smile.

Brandon had his father's hair, but it was slightly curly like Hermione's. He also had Hermione's eyes, which like hers, sparkled when he was excited or reading. Severus smiled as he watched his son chase a butterfly.

"Hi mommy!" Brandon yelled as he continued chasing the butterfly.

Severus turned and watched as Hermione and their two-year-old daughter, Jessica Marie, came walking up. Everyday he thanked whatever gods existed that she had survived after the birth of Brandon.

After Jamie had told them Hermione was dieing, Severus had broke down. As Severus cried and screamed, the Medi-Wizard said he would do everything in his power to save Hermione. And save her he did. Hermione spent a month at St. Mungo's recovering, but had no lasting damage. Four years after Brandon was born, she gave birth to Jessica. Luckily, she had no complications with her second pregnancy.

"You two have fun with the girls?" Severus asked as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Yes. Ginny and Leslie say hello. So do Molly and Minerva," Hermione smiled.

Severus leaned down and kissed her tenderly. When they came apart, Severus gathered his beloved daughter into his arms. Jessica had Hermione's hair color, but it was straight like Severus' and she had Severus' eyes.

"I love you dada," Jessica said.

"And I love you Jessie baby," Severus replied.

Things were finally perfect for the Snape family. Severus had his wife, his two loving children, his parents, and their friends. He now had everything he could ever want in life right there at Snape Manor.

**THE END!**


End file.
